


The Journal

by hushtheheckup



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushtheheckup/pseuds/hushtheheckup
Summary: This is my shameful first contribution to the fandom, lets all pray for my soul
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	The Journal

**Author's Note:**

> This is so out of character, I know. I wrote this for 2 OCs and basically just changed their name so I could post it publicly and... God I regret a lot of things. Judge me harshly, my soul is going straight to hell

Damn Alastor.

  
Damn him for walking in on Angel writing in his journal he'd been keeping when everyone was supposed to be out of the hotel. Though, granted, maybe he shouldn't have done it in the main lobby of the hotel.

  
Damn Alastor for noticing the look on Angel's face as one of pure focus.

  
And Damn Alastor for being fast enough to snatch the book out of Angel's hands before he was able to even react.

  
Even after Angel took a stumbling step forward trying to grab at it, Alastor still was able to back off with that stupid signature smirk on his face.

  
"Just tell me what's so bad about it, darling? You can trust me." Not that trust had anything to do with this. It was more the fact that already Angel felt utterly mortified just knowing Alastor had the journal /in his hands/. It wasn't even open yet! No one in the nine circles of hell was allowed to see that book. No one in the nine circles was allowed to know that Angel Dust, the glorified porn star, liked to write stupid sappy poetry and doodle. /Especially/ not Alastor. He'd broadcast the news to everyone!

  
"Al! Give it back right now! Or else!" He took another running step forward, and then Alastor had to be a complete and utter unfair ass; he held the journal high over his head, where the shorter male had no chance of reaching it.

  
"What's the or else, sweetheart? I don't think theres anything you can do~" Angel immediately pouted at that, struggling to get it by jumping. Any time he managed to get close, Alastor would jump as well and take a step back.

  
This wasn't fair! Angel's height was always the one thing he loathed about himself, above anything else. Even with the high heeled boots he was significantly shorter. A good idea would be to kick Al in the shins with the sharp ends. Not that Angel would ever put him through that pain, if the demon even could feet it, but how else was he supposed to get the journal back??

  
And that's when Angel noticed /properly/ for the first time that Alastor had his arm stretched high above his head. Leaving one of his most vulnerable areas wide open. Even just thinking that, Angel formed a proud smirk of his own as Alastor's eyes squinted in suspicion.

  
"Oh come on, sweet cheeks... Why are you so stubborn? You really won't let it go?" That change in tone was definitely something to be worried about, though Alastor did his best to keep his composure.

  
"No! Unfortunately for you, there's not a thing in hell that could make me release this notebook!"

  
And with those simple words, Angel allowed Alastor to dig his own grave.

  
Angel continued the smirk as he took a few steps forward, only causing Alastor to raise his arm higher, thinking the spider was trying to jump and catch it again. How wrong he was. All it took was for Angel to wiggle his fingers Alastor's direction before his face paled and the permanent smile faltered.

  
"Now, darling, there's no need to be unfair about this. Don't be a sore loser." He tried to take a step back, but every time he did Angel took two steps closer until his hands were only inches away. Already Alastor couldn't stop giggling despite himself. He could practically see his shadow facepalming as they spoke.

  
"None of this is fair. Let go of it, babe, and then it'll be all over." Despite the tiny squeak and ear twitch resulting from the nickname, Alastor couldn't move away. He'd already backed himself into a wall, and running to either side would just persuade Angel to move his arms to trap him entirely.  
"Suit yourself, hot stuff."

  
Angel always was known for being a tease in more ways than one. At first, he simply pressed one finger into the hollow of Alastor's arm, causing him to let out an uncharacteristic dial tone. Already, he was close to dropping the book. /How the hell?/ But now this about pride, not just the journal. Ego was a greater motivator than curiosity. Even when Angel continued to slowly put more pressure and Angel was nearly shaking with held in laughter, his arm stayed straight as possible to keep it out of reach.

  
"Aw, this is adorable, strawberry. Damn, you really like this don't you?" Angel's words made Alastor's face soar to an even brighter shade of red than his natural, only shaking his head in response. If he were to open his mouth with a insulting response, there'd be no chance he could hold back the laughter.  
Safe to say, Angel wasn't satisfied with the results so far. "Does this tickle, babydoll? Tickle tickle tickle..." Each word was making him more ticklish by the second, and... Oh Lucifer, now Angel was using his other hands to squeeze at his sides. "You will r-regret this..." Those words were all he could bare to manage, though they came out high pitched and shaking with laughter. Alastor was nearly about to cry from holding it all in.

  
"I don't think I will, Al. It's just too damn cute seeing someone as tough as you fall apart like this. Are you ready to give me the journal back?" Alastir shook his head slowly as Angel just 'tsked' him. "Don't make me do the scratchies, babydoll~" And then Alastor's head froze as he began pleading silently in his mind. There was no way he'd be able to hold out. Already if Angel kept this up, he wasn't going to be able to handle it. Even trying to focus on using his powers caused his limbs to falter and want to curl up.

  
But Angel was having too much fun to stop now. He reached up as high as possible and pressed his nails gently into Alastor's arm, causing static to ring through the room. "Tell you what, gorgeous. If you can handle my worst for two minutes, you can keep the journal. Sound fair?" Before Alastor could even attempt protest, claws were already attacking his sides and dragging down from the top of his arm.

  
"F-uck youhu..." Alastor couldn't handle even the lightest of touches now. How the hell was he supposed to be able to put up with this for that long??

  
"Alright, but just remember, you asked for this." Without any warning at all, all six of Angel's hands came out to attack each and every one of Alastor's worst spots at once.  
Normally, he might have been able to hold out a few more minutes, but each teasing word and movement had made him feel a million times more vulnerable. Alastor let out a rather undignified sound that could only be described as microphone feedback before his screeching laughter and, immediately, the arm came down where Angel could snatch the journal.

  
Though, along with that went Alastor to the floor as Angel just kneeled down to face him.  
"Don't fuck with me, babe~ I know your weak spots."

  
With that last sentence, Angel took the journal and walked away, leaving Alastor to recover on the floor of the lobby alone. At least, until Charlie arrived in complete confusion as to what had just happened.


End file.
